Precision glass manufacturing is intended to deliver high quality glass for the manufacture of optical lenses and glass panels for use in display devices such as televisions, computers, cell phones and other flat panel display uses. An example technique for manufacturing these glass sheets employs supported vessels including refractory/precious metal materials, such as platinum or platinum alloys, among others.
Despite recent advances to improve glass manufacturing technologies, blister defects in the glass sheets continue to be a significant proportion of the overall melt defects generated in display glasses. In particular, blister defects generated during unit startup have remained prevalent. Accordingly, improvements in the glass manufacturing technologies that reduce the occurrence of these blisters defects in glass would be useful.